The Future of PB&J
by Jam2gether4ever
Summary: One year after Jim proposed to Pam, they are both living together, happily married. Could an unexpected visitor turn their whole marriage around? This is my first fan fic and I'm not really sure where its going. If u have any ideas, PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Jim and Pam: Back to the Future

It was a cold and rainy night, and Pamela Beesly was driving home to her new condo in Scranton, Pennsylvania. She was coming back from her graphic design class that she was taking at the Scranton School for Design.

She finally reached her house and pulled her car into the garage. She ran outside with her _Scranton Times-Tribune _over her head to protect her from the downpour. She fumbled through her purse for her keys and unlocked her door, stepping into the warmth of her house.

"Hi sweetie! I'm home!" she yelled and she heard thumping of her husband's footsteps coming to greet her.

"Hey baby!" he said, and gave her a kiss on the lips. Jim Halpert was Pam's soul mate: they were a match made in heaven. He was a tall guy with dark green eyes that made Pam's heart flutter just looking at them. Pam's high-pitched girly giggle and sparkling smile put Jim into a daze.

They had been married for a year and were as happy as could be. Being able to see each other every day at Dunder-Mifflin just made them even happier, for they were rarely separated.

The only time they were apart was on Thursday nights from 5-7 p.m. while Pam was at her art class. Even though it was only two hours, it seemed like and eternity for Jim and Pam.

They yearned for each other, but they knew that the only way they would be able to really start their life together was if Pam could get another higher-paying job as a graphic designer.

Tonight though, Jim had prepared a special dinner for Pam while she was out, since it was of course, their anniversary. He led her into the kitchen, revealing a candle-lit dinner of steak, breadsticks, and he couldn't forget Pam's favorite food, garlic mashed potatoes.

"OH MY GOD!" screeched Pam when she saw the amazing dinner that her extremely thoughtful husband had prepared for her. She had thought he had forgotten, but obviously he hadn't.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" she squealed hugging Jim and kissing him on the lips. Every time she kissed him, Jim felt lightheaded. She was the most beautiful girl in the whole world and he had her all to himself.

"Come on, lets go sit down." He said leading her to a chair, noticing that a tear was falling down her face.

"Is everything alright, sweetie?" he asked. Pam noticed a hint of concern in his voice. He really, truly, loved her with all his heart.

"Yeah, of course! Its just that, well, I'm just so touched that you would do this for me! Thank you honey!" She gave him a hug and he hugged her back. Her body was still damp from the rain. He pulled out a chair for her to sit in and he sat down next to her.

"Oh my gosh Jim! This looks amazing! Did you make all of this?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah! I grilled the steak, cooked up the potatoes and got some breadsticks while you were at your art class. I really hope you like it!" he said and Pam put her arm around his shoulder.

"Here, try some," he said, serving her and himself some of the food. All of a sudden they heard a noise.

_Knock, Knock, Knock! _

"W-w-what was that?" Pam asked nervously. She tried to hide it, but Jim could always tell when she was afraid. It was like a sixth sense.

"I'm not sure. It's probably just a salesman or something. Its not important." Jim said, not wanting something stupid like that to ruin his perfect night with Pam.

"What kind of salesman would be out in this kind of weather?" she asked, desperately wanting to who – or _what – _was out there.

She got up and walked to the front door. She unlocked it and flung it open. Who she saw, was nowhere near what she was expecting.

At her doorstep stood Roy Anderson. And he didn't look happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I hope you like this one. I tried my best to keep up with the story line, but if its not that great, please don't blame me. I tried. This one's a little strange and a tad bit dramatic but I think its pretty good.**

**Anyway, don't forget to submit your reviews! Any comments or constructive criticism would be great. Enjoy!**

Pam was speechless. She thought this would be one of the best nights of her life. But now, her ex-fiancé Roy was there to ruin it all.

"Pammmm" he slurred, "I hate youuuu". Pam saw an empty wine bottle in his hand. He was obviously drunk.

She heard footsteps coming behind her, but before she could close the door, Jim had seen everything.

"Pam, who's at the – oh my God. What happened? Are you alright?" Jim asked worriedly.

" I don't know! I just opened the door and he was there! I don't know why! I'm so sorry!" she said as she ran over to Jim and hugged him.

"Don't be sorry honey. It's not your fault. He's just drunk." even though Jim tried to hide it, he wasn't happy. All he wanted to was have a perfect night with Pam. After all, it was their anniversary. But of course, Roy had to come along and ruin everything. Just like he always does.

"Come on, lets bring him inside" Pam said. Of course, Jim thought. Pam was always being nice _everyone._ She was a good samaritan and that was one of the things Jim loved about her. But when it came to Roy, he hated it. But for now, he'd have to go along with it.

Together they went over to him to lead him in, but before they knew it, he had pulled out a knife, and was pointing it towards Jim.

" You! You took my Pammmmmmmm!" he slurred once again. Pam shrieked and began to bawl. Jim slowly began to back away.

"Pam!" he muttered, "Call. The. Police." Pam quickly ran off to go get the phone and Jim was left alone to fight Roy.

"Come on Roy. Calm down. Just put the knife down and we can talk about this in a civilized manner. Please don't hurt me." Jim continued to back away and Roy kept following him, pointing the knife at his neck.

"You stole Pammm! You took her awayyyy!" he said, his voice getting louder and angrier by the second.

"Please, please calm down! Put the knife away! I didn't do anything!" Jim pleaded; trying everything he could to get Roy to put the knife away.

All of a sudden, Roy leaped upon Jim, breathing erratically, putting the knife up to his neck.

"Say good-bye, Halpert!" he screamed. Jim's whole life flashed before his eyes: Playing pranks on Dwight, getting his first job at Dunder Mifflin, working at Stanford with Karen and Andy, and of course, Pam. He thought about how he would never see her face again, those chocolate brown eyes, that curly red hair, that laugh… it would all be gone.

Suddenly, they heard a loud, high-pitched noise, both their heads turning to see what it was. Red flashing lights shone in through the windows and there was a knock on the door.

"Open up! This is the Scranton Police Department!" said a loud, rough sounding voice from outside. Roy got up and tried to escape but the police flung the door open and tackled Roy.

They took a pair of shiny, silver handcuffs out their pocket and put them over Roy's wrists.

_Click!_

They lifted Roy off of the ground and shoved him out of the door. He gave one last glare at Jim and shouted at him.

"This isn't the last you've seen of me, Halpert! I'll get revenge..." the roaring sirens in the background muffled his voice.

Pam ran over to Jim and kissed him. She was just happy that he was alright. Together, they went outside to watch Roy get taken away by the police.

They stood in the pitch-black night with the flashing red lights illuminating their bodies, with her arms around his body. The police drove away, and before they knew it, things had gotten dark again.

The stood there together in the dark, holding each other, only feeling the warmth emanating from their bodies. Jim looked over and noticed a tear falling down Pam's eye. He felt the same way.

This was definitely not the way he had pictured their anniversary.

**Hey guys! I hoped you liked it. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think. Thanks! ******


End file.
